


Ignition Control

by AvaCelt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, different summaries for different stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could be in Hell, sometimes at home, sometimes in Persia, and sometimes in someone's story.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56010684909/i-cannot-live-in-the-darkness-but-i-cannot">Monoire</a>'s graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition Control

> **Arabia AU**
> 
> _"I am a creator, and you are my creation."_
> 
> As a djinn suffering a thousand years of loneliness, Zitao decides that it must have a companion before the fire in its chest dies out. But being born of fire with a face of an angel is a burden no human is willing to take. So Zitao decides to make a beauty of his own he can spend his time with- a beauty made of sand, stone, and water, brought to life from his very own flames.

2.

> **Hell AU**
> 
> Wu Yi Fan gets cast down from heaven for helping humans escape an eternity in hell. As punishment, he gets cast all the way down to the River Styx and is told that he has thirty human days to find his way up, otherwise he has to stay there for the rest of eternity as an angel of hell, forced to usher in damned souls. He’s determined to do it, but soon comes to the realization that there’s more. Hell has a beautiful god- a god as ruthless and bred of hatred as he is merciful and sown from kindness. And that god wants him by his side for the rest of eternity. At first, Yi Fan is disgusted and finds ways to thwart the devilish king and get back home, but the pity and kindness in his heart cannot be controlled as he finds himself falling for the hell god as the other deities punish him with the very emotion they told him never to make use of- love.

 3.

> **Circus AU**
> 
> The other performers always judge the quiet boy with the affinity for fire. But that’s only during the day. At night, when the audience cheer and the children howl for more- the Fire King of Blue Rings Circus is their god- their idol- their master.
> 
> That is, until one night, a man with shaky legs and pasty skin decides he’s going to stare blankly at the show while others gasp and ogle for more. This irks the Fire King, and it urges him to do bigger, better acts. But the beautiful stranger remains silent and looks on from his seat on the third row from the front. So the Fire King decides he’s going to call the heathen to the stage and make him a part of his act. The pale man does as he’s told, and when the Fire King touches his face, he stops breathing.
> 
> With skin as cold as ice and flesh as white as snow- what is a fire king to do when he’s forced to butt heads against a man with lips so blue?

4. 

> **Crack AU**
> 
> _“Stop following me.”_
> 
> _“It’s my forest.”_
> 
> _“It’s my father’s road.”_
> 
> _“Your father built his road in my forest without my permissions, therefore it is my road, and since you walk it, this situation indirectly makes you mine as well.”_
> 
> _“… you’re clingy.”_
> 
> _“Don’t hate.”_
> 
> Wu Fan is a simple man with simple tastes and a simple lifestyle. He’s pale, he’s pretty, and he’s a painter specializing his religious art- mostly enamored with different depictions of angels and demons.
> 
> Too bad the forest where his father’s old house is located in is stalked by a clingy, thousand year old soul eating  **real**  demon looking for someone to bother. At first, Wu Fan think he’s going to get molested and eaten by the leering being, but soon realizes it just wants to be friends.
> 
> _“You should totally come to my tree mansion for some deer hearts. Chen-the-Gumiho captured them yesterday. Fantabulous dish, if I do say so myself, though I doubt Lulu’s happy about losing his livestock again.”_
> 
> And thus begins Wu Fan’s dilemma- to be friends, or not to be friends? And if they do become friends- who’s to say they won’t become more?
> 
> _“… stop staring.”_
> 
> _“You have a very nice butt. Can I touch it?”_
> 
> _“Please go die.”_
> 
> _“Can’t. Immortal soul eating demon.”_
> 
> _“Fuck my life.”_


End file.
